


Rojo

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [27]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Uno nunca sabe que le depara el futuro.
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Rojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Por fin al fin. Que ya era hora.

ROJO

El espectáculo comienza antes del concierto. Al otro lado , detrás de los focos, entre los cables enmarañados, con cientos de personas correteando a su alrededor, ajustando los trajes, terminando el maquillaje, murmurando monosílabos en pequeños micros. Es familiar, un decorado que lleva más tiempo con ellos que sus propias familias, o sus miedos, o la imperiosa necesidad de demostrar y asegurarse de que todo va bien.  
Ese ajetreo es relajante, el ruido de fondo ayuda de mil maneras para lo que va después.  
Yoochun parpadea, le tiemblan las manos, siente el sudor frío del pánico abrazarse a él intentando ahogarle, cierra los ojos y se concentra en lo que conoce, los últimos ajustes, el sonido del público entrando en el estadio, Junsu tarareando, entonces el tiempo no pasa y hasta el último de los reproches se convierte en nada.  
Siente la magia de la primera vez, solo que ahora ya tiene sonrisas perfectas para enfrentarse a ese escenario. Impúdico y descarnado que le deja vulnerable contra el mundo. Busca a Yunho, que como un faro le aleja de la tormenta con una pequeña sonrisa y la emoción en su mirada. Cuanto tiempo sin sentirse tan parte de eso, tantas canciones perdidas. 

Un Yunho que intenta rezar, pero y no es la primera vez, le falta el rumbo y no encuentra deidad correcta a la que pedirle la jugada perfecta. Respira hondo, despacio y observa a su alrededor, sucede que las imperfecciones le resultan domésticas y alejan los demonios. Puede enfundarse en su traje de líder y como un buen director de pista domar a los leones. Pero por esta vez prefiere dejarle al azar o al viento, quizás alguna musa hastiada quiera tomar las riendas. Hoy no es el día, hoy quiere llenarse de todos los gestos, los que años atrás se antojan vacuos y cotidianos, los que añora por tanto tiempo, con los que sueña mas veces de las que quiere reconocer.

Los ve y se relaja, siente la mano de Jaejoong en su brazo en un apretón suave como un hierro candente. Aún conserva la memoria del gesto, del tacto, es como su propio tatuaje invisible, tiene mas, otros tres y son de los que nadie ve, solo él puede sentirlos grabados a fuego para siempre.

Jaejoong lo sabe, con la certeza absoluta del que le grita al mundo que lleva en la piel la ilusión, el sacrificio y orgullo de todos. Está eufórico, tiene miedo y siente los nervios del novato, todo al mismo tiempo. Presiente que puede estallar en cualquier momento y resulta que no le importa en lo mas mínimo. No se molesta en sopesar pros o enumerar contras, cualquier tiempo pasado forman un álbum de fotos abierto en una mesa para cinco, para la última copa, para el resto del tiempo. 

Escucha el tarareo de Junsu que con los ojos cerrados, quieto, concentrando ilumina el backstage oscureciendo a todos los que revolotean a su alrededor. No es que los ignore, no sabe que están ahí.

Solo es consciente de los otros, repite en su cabeza que es real, que no se va a despertar en mitad de la noche para contemplar desesperado como el sueño caprichoso le abandona hasta que amanece y comienza otro día. Sin reproches o viajes al pasado, sin fisuras, con la voz, ahora sí preparada para lo que venga. Y como un mantra se repite una y otra vez que no es un musical que está con todos y que aún se acuerda de todas y cada de las coreografías. Intuye que le miran y apuesta por Yunho o Jaejoong o los dos a la vez, es cuando sonríe en silencio para que comprueben que está más que bien. 

Changmin les observa sentado en uno de los inmensos altavoces, quiere retener el momento para revivirlo una y otra vez. Todavía no acaba de creerse que es real, los ve preparándose cada uno a su particular y añorado modo, puede sentir las fuerzas renovadas de Yunho, la concentración de Junsu que se permite el lujo de sonreír en medio de todo el jaleo encumbrado en su propia burbuja, piensa en las noches de hotel que le quedan por compartir, en la emoción contenida de un Yoochun renovado, fuerte, capaz de comerse un mundo en contra y de volverlo a su favor en una sola nota perfecta. Y cuando busca a un Jaejoong que presume inquieto, revoltoso y controlador se encuentra con su mirada de gato y la sonrisa perfecta, apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados contándole mil cosas que importan y se ahorra para no permitirse ninguna debilidad.  
Debería practicar para llegar a esa perfección que tanto adora, pero esta noche es especial, única en más de un sentido, es su noche de principio a fin. Empezar de cero pero no, volver a casa, encontrar el oasis que no viene en el mapa, descubrir el restaurante perfecto o la canción adecuada para ese instante precioso. Le pueden las ganas, quiere empezar ya, lleva siglos preparado para este momento. 

Alguien se acerca, es el momento de colocarse en el elevador para salir en medio del escenario. Esta vez no hay discurso, ni manos unidas en un grito de guerra, se quedan en silencio mirándose diciendo todo forman un circulo que solo rompen al escuchar los primeros acordes.

Mientras suben, esperan a la explosión de gritos y los primeros acordes de música. Pero cuando llegan arriba solo escuchan el pequeño click de la madera ajustandose al escenario. No hay luces, ningún sonido, nada.

Se miran en silencio intentando dilucidar que mas puede pasar. Y por un segundo el miedo golpea con la fuerza de mil mares.

De repente un mar rojo ilumina el estadio y miles de voces comienzan a cantar “Begin” a capella, cada vez mas alto, en perfecta armonía con el latido furioso de cinco corazones. 

En el cómputo de cosas importantes que suceden este ahora es, sin duda, uno de los mas preciados para cualquiera de ellos, Changmin intenta esconder las lágrimas caprichosas, casi lo consigue pero la mano de Yoochun se aferra a él con fuerza anclándole a todo lo que es importante, desbaratando fatuos intentos de mantener la famosa compostura. Yunho deja que la emoción le desborde, Junsu parpadea y se acerca a los demás atrayéndolos en un semi circulo para sentirlos mientras descubre el momento perfecto. Jaejoong jura que los hombres no lloran y se arrepiente de su debilidad varias veces, pero esta no es una de ellas porque le importa un comino cualquier otra cosa que no sea disfrutar del momento perfecto. 

Piensa que un escenario sin cinco es una medio verdad, que el rojo les rodea abrazando sus sueños, curando cicatrices, que las segundas partes si son buenas y que hay momentos que duran toda una vida.


End file.
